La muerte de un àngel
by Sibila Malfoy
Summary: Las dos muñecas de la cadavérica virgen estaban heridas en dos cortes profundos y largos por algún instrumento,el cual le brindo el sueño mortal en el cual se encontraba sin posibilidad de retorno. Sonrió con ironía y tristeza y él que le venia a decir qu


Este es un pequeño oneshot, triste y un poco tierno, no se, me gusto y me inspire con una cancion de Gravitation -sleepless beauty- es muy bonita. mmm, espero que les guste, y ya saben se aceptan jitomasos, quejas o sugerencias, jaja y ahora si a leer Marce

* * *

La muerte de un ángel

Sigilosamente entro a la casa con la pinta de estar abandonada, la cual se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque rumano. Solo él sabía su paradero. Sonrió, cuando ella se enterase de quien fue el culpable de casi un año de encierro seguro lo mataría y la encontentaria con una muy buena noticia: su reclusión había terminado.

Todo se encontraba en penumbra total, seguro se encontraba profundamente dormida y conociéndola aunque un tren le pasara por encima no se despertaría. Abrió la puerta de la que suponía era su habitación y busco el interruptor, lo encendió y se encontró con una escena que nunca en su vida olvidaría.

Un cuerpo inmóvil descansaba encima de la cama y de las sabanas inmaculadamente blancas contrastando con alguna gota de sangre. Su cabello rojizo caía graciosamente sobre las almohadas, con algunos mechones sobre su fría y blanca frente; sus labios, antes rojos y besables, ahora se encontraban casi morados y totalmente resecos. Sus ojos cerrados estaban un poco hinchados y en sus mejillas había surcos de lágrimas secas acompañadas de un pálido color marrón. Su anatomía desarrollada y rígida se encontraba extendida a excepción de sus brazos que colgaban delicadamente fuera del colchón. Las dos muñecas de la cadavérica virgen estaban heridas en dos cortes profundos y largos por algún instrumento, desconocido hasta el momento, el cual le brindo el sueño mortal en el cual se encontraba sin posibilidad de retorno. Un fino río escarlata se abría paso por el lecho hasta terminar goteando creando un charco que poco a poco crecía.

Poco a poco sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos impidiéndole poder ver con claridad. Se arrodillo y tomo con sumo cuidado una de las manos de su pequeña, las beso, quito los mechones de su helada cara y le dio el mismo tratamiento que sus manos. Una lágrima cayó en su mejilla, con amor acaricio su cuello con la esperanza de hallar algún rastro de vida. No la encontró. Inspeccionó la habitación, se encontraba totalmente arreglada, algunas fotos estaban tiradas en un rincón del cuarto. Se dirigió hacia ellas y las recogió para observarlas con detenimiento, en su mayoría se trataban de amigos cercanos a ella del colegio. En todas lucia una radiante sonrisa junto con su inseparable amiga rubia o a lado de su trigueña novia y solo en una habían coincidido, se trataba de la navidad pasada, se veía realmente graciosa al igual que él, vestidos de renos, con las narices redondas y rojas. No sabía en que momento se alejo tanto de ella, siempre compañeros de travesuras, aliados contra los gemelos, y ahora se encontraba totalmente ignorante de su extinta vida. La rabia y melancolía lo embriagaron¿cuando fue que la dejo ir¿que estaba pasando para que tomara tan precipitada decisión? Numerosas lágrimas cayeron, no se preocupo por limpiarlas. Se sentó sollozando encontrándose con algunas fotos rotas, todas se trataban de Harry. Con el ceño fruncido y entendiendo un poco la tristeza de su cómplice, alzo la vista encontrando en el tocador una hoja maltrecha, la tomo y se dispuso a leerla.

_Siempre me he preguntado el porque cuando creces las personas se alejan, y no solo hablo de los "amigos" pues es inevitable sobre todo en la niñez, pero creo que es inesperado en tus familiares y no hablo de primos o tíos sino de los mas cercanos, como tu papa o tu… hermano. Porque cuando mas los necesitas volteas, no están, cuando estas muriendo por dentro, cuando te han quitado las esperanzas, cuando se han robado tus sueños, cuando ya no tienes metas... Se bien que debería poder con la adversidad, que eso es lo que esperan, que me pare de cada caída pero no entienden que yo todavía requiero de una mano calida que me ayude o solo saber que siguen pendientes de mi desarrollo, de lo que pasa por mi mente. Tengo miedo de vivir, rencor hacia él, no lo puedo perdonar¿porque me aleja ahora que me necesita, al igual que yo a él, tal ves si me hubiera dejado estar a su lado no hubiera caído en este abismo. Ese hombre de ojos verdes fue mi fin más no el culpable de mi decisión. _

_Miles de sentimientos confundidos se arremolinan en mi interior queriendo salir. Lo que mas me duele es el alejamiento de mi hermano desde que entro a cuarto año, y se intensifico mucho más, cuando descubrió o más bien acepto lo que sentía por la alumna más brillante de la escuela, a finales de este. Ya no hablábamos y cuando empezó a celarme y a espantarme a los novios pensé que hablaría conmigo como tantas otras veces pero me equivoque, el no tenia tiempo para mí, para su hermana menor. Muchas veces trate de abordarlo pero siempre tenia algo mas importante que yo. Luna me ha dicho que se lo diga y le he hecho caso, ja, y lo único que logro es que en vacaciones, (que son los únicos días que puede estar conmigo, pues en la escuela es exclusivo para el trío) me lleve a tomar un helado y nos quedamos callados, sin nada que decir mas que cosas vanas y cuando me animo a platicar el sale con el Quidittch, que aunque me gusta el deporte, no entiende que necesito hablar de cosas mas serias. Lo extraño tanto y lo necesito._

_Ahora con su locura de irse junto con Harry a buscar los Horcuxes no se si regrese…_

_La escuela la han cerrado, todo se ve tan triste y desolado, la muerte se respira en las calles, o por lo menos en esta triste habitación en la que estoy encerrada las 24 horas del día; los enfrentamientos son cada día mas crueles. He perdido el contacto con Neville que era mi pilar en estos tiempos, hace más de 6 meses que no se nada de mis demás hermanos, Luna, Lunita a muerto, hace una semana que me informaron y aun no lo puedo creer. Quisiera salir de esta casa en la que mis padres me tienen aprisionada, para poder desquitar toda mi rabia contra esos malditos asesinos. Pero me creen una inútil, mis propios padres, me creen incapaz de plantármeles a esos cerdos. No cuento con una varita siquiera, la comida aparece a horas determinadas… todo es tan monótono, quiero salir quiero ser libre, quiero terminar con todo… _

_Tonto aquel que piensa: el suicidio es una vía fácil, rápida y cobarde. Tonto porque no sabe lo que se encuentra en lo más profundo del alma del ser que muchas veces se siente inferior; que sufre, en su mundo, pero lo hace…_

_¿Quién llega a entrar a su mente después de morir para ufanarse de saber los motivos?_

_Acaso no sabe que el dolor de una navaja cortando piel es similar al del intimo lastimado, que decidir acabar con la vida es una mas de las miles de decisiones que ha tomado_

_Cobarde, no, más bien ya no quedan ganas de seguir. ¿Cómo? si ha cometido error tras error y no aprende_

…_Oh, tal ves el suicida es una persona estupida que cansada de fallar hace lo mas correcto de su interrumpida vida_

_Se necesita mucho para morir y saber lo que y a quienes dejas._

_¿Quién pensaría que detrás de una loca, grosera y ¿feliz¿Mujer? Se encuentra una pequeña suicida… ¿Quién?_

Al terminar de leer la carta no tan legible pues se notaba que estaba llorando cuando la escribió. Comprendió todo¿Cómo se le ocurrió protegerla de esa manera¿Acaso no recordaba que ella le gustaba enfrentarse de frente no esconderse cobardemente? Tenía razón en varios cuestionamientos, y él no supo ver en el fondo de su alma, en el fondo de sus ojos como cuando eran pequeños. Sonrió con ironía y tristeza y él que le venia a decir que todo había terminado, que lo de Luna había sido un error estupido, que se iba a casar, que Harry se encontraba bien y la extrañaba.

OH, Ginny, su pequeña hermana, la persona que más quería, siempre tan impulsiva. Y ahora se encontraba en otro mundo del que jamás podría regresar.

Arrepentimiento, dolor, enojo. Mucho tiempo duro sentado en la cama admirando la belleza muerta de su hermana, recordando y llorando. Cuando por fin se canso y no tuvo máslágrimas que derramar, la cargo con cuidado, como cuando se dormía en el sillón leyendo una revista para no despertarla; y se apareció en la casa de sus padres pensando, en los pocos segundos que duro el viaje, que les diría a todos.


End file.
